We Found Love
by NatyEscribe
Summary: "Hemos encontrado el amor". El sabia que no volvería a sentir aquel valor que se había infundado ese 14 de Febrero. También sabia que si perdía esta oportunidad, nunca mas volvería a tenerla. Corta Historia


**_Feliz día de la Amistad y el Amor gente, espero hayan disfrutado de este día y para los demás que aun siguen disfrutándolo, me alegro mucho por ustedes. Yo también lo disfrute, le eh dejado al chico que me gusta con una duda existencial, un anónimo (Osea yo~) le dejo una notita y esta desesperado por saber quien esta enamorado de el (Muajaja, ok no). Bueno, eh aquí una historia de este dia tan especial. Como siempre, Arthur es mi protagonista~. Esta historia esta inspirada gracias a Glee con su capitulo "Yes/No". We found love de Rihanna que es esperanzadora~._**

* * *

><p>Corría, corría con todo lo que su alma y cuerpo daba, sin soltar aquella rosa blanca*(1).<p>

Eso es lo que hacia aquel chico rubio de ojos verdes y de cejas abundantes. Correr.

No podía rendirse, ese 14 de febrero era diferente. Todos lo sabían.  
>La noticia había caído como un balde de agua fría en el desierto. Así de bueno era todo lo que sucedía, al menos para los demás.<br>Inglaterra ya no poseería a Gales, Escocia, e Irlanda del norte. Ya no tendría que seguir a la reina y había decidido compartir territorio con Peter.  
>Arthur había logrado convencer a su reina y al primer ministro. Estaba satisfecho, pero sabía lo que sucedería.<br>Grandes problemas económicos y sociales vendrían. Caerían como bombas. Enfermaría y probablemente no podría soportar tanto dolor e Inglaterra se dejaría vencer por todo y todos, volviéndose solo un recuerdo.

Pero ya no importaba, sus hermanos ya no tendrían tanto rencor hacia él y había arreglado algunos problemas con otros países. Se había disculpado con Canadá por la soledad con que le había dejado y con Francia (a este le costó demás porque a cada rato le persuadía para llevarlo a la cama el 14 de febrero, quien el solo respondía con insultos y golpes suaves para que se callara).  
>Solo faltaba algo y era él.<br>El chico que amó primeramente fraternal y después verdadero estaba entre esa multitud que se abrazaba y besaba en aquella noche de puro amor.  
>Si no le decía ese día, tendría que callar otro año más y no tendría la valentía como este año. Oh simplemente habría desaparecido.<p>

Se había encontrado con varias parejas que nunca esperaría ver en aquel concierto que Alfred había hecho para el día del "Amor y la Amistad". Vio como Rusia, no, el no era Rusia en ese momento…Solo era Iván, que estaba estático mientras miraba como Yao le estaba entregando una rosa color blanco, mientras un visible sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas. También como Feliciano estaba serio mientras miraba a Ludwing, no parecía el mismo y el alemán parecía tener miedo, aunque todo se esfumo cuando le entrego una rosa blanca con un lazo de la bandera italiana y alemana unidas y el volvía a su típica sonrisa, pero mantenía sus ojos abiertos mientras miraba a su amor ya no platónico que no despertaba de su shock. No se detuvo ni siquiera cuando vio que Kiku y Heracles intercambiaban una larga mirada mientras cada uno estaba en su propio grupo de amigos. Todo lo que sabía es que quería llegar a aquel chico alto de piel tostada, ojos azules como el cielo y una hermosa sonrisa que podría ser comparada con la estrella más brillante.

No sabía cuántas veces se había caído, o cuantas veces había sido empujado por alguna pareja desesperada en encontrar algún sitio solo donde poder entregarse, pero no se rendiría, esa noche no.  
>Y tuvo miedo. Un miedo que solo las personas que realmente están enamoradas sienten cuando van a confesar lo que sienten. Las mariposas volaban contra su estomago y la adrenalina estaba de su lado, pero el miedo del rechazo estaba presente en su mente. ¿Qué haría después del rechazo?...<p>

Nada, todo seguiría igual que antes.  
>Y lo vio entre la multitud gritando "Im the hero of love!" con su voz estruendosa y a la vez melodiosa. Ya no había vuelta atrás.<br>Se fue acercando a él poco a poco, había muchas chicas alrededor suyo, supuso que eran enamoradas de aquel chico perfecto. Se celo de una forma tan grande que ni Rusia y China juntas podrían comparar sus territorios con los celos de Arthur.  
>El susodicho se acerco hasta aquella multitud, pero se quedo estático cuando vio que (¡Su!) Alfred tenía un cartel que decía "Free Kisses". La rosa en sus manos le hirió por las espinas que aun traía y la sangre broto poco a poco, sus ojos se humedecieron cuando vio que cualquier persona podía besar a aquel chico de ojos color cielo y mar a la vez como si fuera un teléfono público. No soporto tanto dolor, debía hacerlo y desaparecer.<p>

_**Solo desaparecer.**_

Se acerco a él poco a poco mientras las chicas suspiraban y volvían con Alfred a por otro beso, incluso algunos hombres estaban allí esperando su oportunidad.

Ambos se miraron, uno con sorpresa y un poco de culpabilidad, el otro con dolor y decepción.

-¡Iggy, decidiste venir!- Intento el chico alto, para romper el ambiente tenso que se había puesto entre los dos  
>-Cállate…-<br>-Oh vamos Iggy, no te comporte como el vejestorio que eres ¡Hoy es el día de San Valentín!  
>-Solo cállate…-<br>-Ya te molestaste, siempre siendo un gruñ…-

Lo tomo de la chaqueta de aviador que siempre traía aquel muchacho consigo y lo jalo con una fuerza que ni siquiera el mismo Arthur sabia que tenia. Para cualquiera que miraba a lo lejos solo era un beso común de aquel día de cursilerías y enamoramiento, pero para ese par en especial, era mucho más que una confesión. Sus labios no sabían a café o a hamburguesas como pensaba que sabrían. Tenía un sabor especial, uno que lo llenaba de libertad y sentía como si pudiera volar por aquella noche.

**_Yellow diamonds in the light/ Diamantes amarillos de la luz_**

**_And we're standing side by side/ Y estamos al lado del otro_**

**_As your shadow crosses mine/ A medida que su sombra cruza la mia_**

**_What it takes to come alive/ Lo que se necesita volver a la vida_**

******_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny/ Es la forma en que siento que no puedo negar_**

**_But I've gotta let it go/ Pero tengo que dejarlo ir_**

No dejo que el menor reaccionara, solo se separo de el dejando caer la rosa blanca en el suelo y cuando la cantante empezó su nueva canción, la gente hizo que ambos se perdieran entre la multitud, Alfred sosteniendo la rosa blanca y desesperado por atravesar aquella pared de humanos que lo interponían entre él y su amado sueño hecho realidad; en cambio el otro chico se dejaba alejar por la gente hasta salir de allí en un momento a otro, mirando cómo la gente emocionada por aquel concierto hacían explotar los sentimientos y los fuegos artificiales explotaban con fuerza, haciendo formar corazones, estrellas, y muchas cosas más.****

**_We found love in a hopeless place / _****_Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza_******

**_We found love in a hopeless place / _****_Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza_**

**_**_We found love in a hopeless place / _****_Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza_**_******

**_We found love in a hopeless place / _****_Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza_******

****Solo se alejo de todo aquello que le carcomía por dentro, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas y, que desde hace largo tiempo era falsa, su sonrisa verdadera volvió a su rostro, pero la tristeza de sus ojos decía otra cosa. Nadie entendería el porqué sonreia si posiblemente, le habrían rechazado. Miro hacia su izquierda y miro como un cuerpo conocido le buscaba desesperadamente. Ni se digno a correr. Solo camino hacia la bahía y al notar que lanzarían unos fuegos artificiales de los fuertes, se preparo a gritar.

**_Shine a light through an open door / Una luz a traves de una puerta abierta_**  
><strong><em>Love and life I will divide  El amor y la vida voy a dividir_**  
><strong><em>Turn away cause I need you more  Se alejan porque yo necesito mas_**  
><strong><em>Feel the heartbeat in my mind  Sentir el latido del corazón en mi mente  
><em>**

**_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny/ Es la forma en que siento que no puedo negar  
><em>****_But I've gotta let it go/ Pero tengo que dejarlo ir_**

Las personas prendieron los fuegos artificiales.

Arthur inhalo aire y se preparo.  
>Los cohetes volaron al cielo.<br>Dejo que sus lagrimas volvieran a asomarse por sus ojos.

-¡Happy Saint Valentine's Day Alfred!- Cayo de rodillas mientras aquel grito solo había sonado como un lamento.  
>-Happy Saint Valentine's Day, Arthur…-<p>

**_We found love in a hopeless place / _****_Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza_******

**_We found love in a hopeless place / _****_Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza_**

**_**_We found love in a hopeless place / _****_Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza_**_******

**_We found love in a hopeless place / _****_Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza_**

Volteo su rostro sorprendido por escuchar su voz y volvió a sentir miedo.

Pero lo perdió enseguida como lo sintió.

Pues aquel chico sostenía otra rosa blanca y se la estaba ofreciendo a el.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, bueno, bueno<strong>_  
><em><strong>La rosa blanca significa (En mi pagina especial de que significa las flores, y así) amor puro, verdadero, sincero, como le quieran decir, pero es amor xD y la roja es solo pasión, solo eso, PASIÓN, por eso Francis siempre da rosas rojas, porque siente pasión hacia las personas y así.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bueno, eso es todo por este San Valentin, seguiré con las demás historias cuando pueda. Con la de Vene-chan estoy complicada, mi profesora de historia ¡no viene! y ella es la que me aclara las dudas para poder hacer la historia lo mas realista posible.<strong>_


End file.
